


Not So Bad

by hylen



Series: Evil Charming Week #2 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, tiny mention of past abuse, tiny mention of potential abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylen/pseuds/hylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Evil Charming Week #2, Day One - Arranged Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for Evil Charming week! Woo hoo! I absolutely loved writing this and it's really gotten me in the mood to write more for this pairing that I adore so much. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, there are brief mentions of both past abuse and potential abuse.

Regina stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror as the maids moved about, readying her for the wedding ceremony that would be taking place in just a few moments’ time. A wedding ceremony that she wanted no part of. 

This was her mother’s doing of course. Regina had been deemed “too old” to be able to find a husband for herself, so her mother had arranged the marriage with King George of a faraway kingdom. A marriage to a prince that she’d never even seen let alone met.

Oh but she had heard of him. Prince James’ reputation was well known throughout the realm. He was a monster of a man. A womanizer. A drinker. When her mother first mentioned the marriage, Regina had allowed herself the brief hope that she’d finally be able to escape the abuse she’d suffered since childhood. That tiny hope was dashed, however, the moment Cora uttered the name Prince James. To Regina it seemed she was just being passed from one abuser to another.

A knock on the door signaled that it was time. Regina took in a shuddering breath, letting it out slowly as the maids pulled the veil over her face. She met her father just outside the door and together they walked to the grand hall; her mother having already been sent in ahead of them. She was at least granted that small reprieve.

* * *

The ceremony went by surprisingly quickly. Regina only half paid attention, speaking when prompted and staring at the floor in between. Before long, she found herself being turned toward the prince - her new  _husband_ \- as he lifted her veil. Her eyes slowly drifted up, landing on sparkling blue eyes that held a rather surprising kindness in them.

He leaned in to kiss her briefly, and as he pulled away, Regina allowed herself to take in his features. He was very handsome, and only a couple of years older than her - though she’d already known that. They turned to face the large crowd, her hand wrapping around his arm to rest on the inside of his elbow. She was slightly surprised when he rested his free hand over hers before leading her back down the aisle and out of the hall.

* * *

Throughout the course of the feast, Regina’s indifference gave way to nerves. They were getting closer to the end of the night and she knew that meant it would be time for them to consummate their marriage. Her mother had made sure she knew just how important the wedding night was. What was expected of her. Regina had gone no further than kissing with Daniel and knew that her inexperience would be a complete turn off for the prince.

When it was time, they stood together, James taking her hand as he bowed and she curtsied. She forced a demure smile to their guests before allowing him to lead her out of the banquet hall and to his chambers. At least she assumed they would remain only his. How else would he be able to bed any woman he wanted, whenever he so desired?

As they entered the room, Regina swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat and moved to stand at one side of the bed while James closed the door behind them. She knew what she had to do, but was unsure how to begin. She heard James sigh softly before he made his way over to her. Wonderful. They hadn’t even started and he was already disappointed in her. Perhaps she should have tried to be more forthcoming.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts as gentle hands were placed on her shoulders. She looked up into once again kind eyes and tried to offer a small smile. Though she was certain it came off as more of a grimace.

Her heart thudded in her chest and her hands shook as she brought them to the hem of his shirt. His hands moved to cover hers, stilling their progress, and she looked up at him in shock. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what he was doing. “What…”

“We don’t have to. Not yet.” He shook his head slightly and smiled at her, a genuinely kind smile much like his eyes. Taking a step back, he moved around her and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him and encouraging her to sit as well.

Regina moved slowly, sitting on the edge and folding her hands in her lap. “I don’t understand. I thought you’d want to…do that as soon as possible.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head again. “No. I have to admit, I am nervous too. I’ve never done this before.” Regina raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said she didn’t believe him. “It’s true. I have never lain with a woman.”

“Your reputation precedes you, Prince James. You’ve bedded half the women in your kingdom and a third in all the rest.”

Realization dawned on his face and he laughed again, louder this time. “Wow. They didn’t even tell _you_ the truth? The woman I was supposed to marry. Did they expect me to keep it a secret from you as well?”

Regina was now thoroughly confused and she was positive it showed for he immediately took one of her hands between both of his and spoke with a soft, warm voice.

“There is something you must know, and I am sorry you were not told beforehand. My name is not James. It’s David. James was my twin brother. At least that’s what I’m told as I never actually met him. I’m still a little confused by the details, but he died in battle and there was a man named Rumpelstiltskin that was involved in a deal of some kind. I was taken from my mother and brought here. Told that I had to become James. I didn’t…I didn’t realize just how different he was from me until now.”

Regina’s jaw had dropped as he spoke, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She recognized the name Rumpelstiltskin. He was the man that had taught her mother magic. Shaking her head, she sighed sadly, dropping her hand to her lap. “I am sorry. It seems we are both pawns in other people’s games.”

James - no _David_ \- looked up at her and frowned. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You have as much control over our situation as I do. Which is to say none. But, if you’re willing, I suggest we try to make the most of it.” He smiled shyly at her, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it gently. “We can start as friends, and see where that takes us.”

She glanced up at him and returned the smile with a soft shrug. “I suppose we could do that. Though we will be expected to produce an heir.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For tonight, I think we should rest.”

“I think I should like that very much.” Regina smiled again and surprised herself by leaning up to kiss his cheek. Perhaps she wasn’t so doomed after all.


End file.
